gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
10 Seconds
'''10 Seconds '''was a musical game show played similar to Name That Tune which aired on TNN-The Nashville Network. Premise Two contestants played a game of guessing songs, similar to Name That Tune's Bid-A-Note round. Main Game The game were played in two rounds, in each round there were nine categories, each one was a clue to a song and hid a different point value. The values behind the categories determine how difficult each song is, plua any point value can appear more than once. The player in control picked a category, and the value behind it was then revealed, then host Miller read out the year, the style & sex of the singer, and where the song was on the music charts. The opposing player then locked-in the number of seconds of the song the first player can hear from one to ten seconds (each player can each select a number once a round), then the first player decided whether to name that song or force his/her opponent to name the song. Either way, the song was played in the amount of time chosen and if the player controlling the song can name the song correctly, he/she scored the value of the song; but if he/she can't, the points went over to the opponent. Round 1 In round one, song were worth anywhere from 10-50 points in 5 point increments. Round 2 Nine new categories were introduced and the point values were doubled to the range of 20-100 points in 10 point increments. Also the last category in play on the board was worth double the value (meaning that the final song can be worth up to 200 points). Catch-Up Round In the final round of the game, the player behind was given a chance to catch-up by playing a ten second medley in which he/she must identify three music artists each worth 100 points. The player can also win a 100 point bonus simply by naming all three, meaning that there was a possibility of adding 400 points to his/her total. Once the first player took his/her turn the other player got a chance to win the game by playing his/her own ten second medley. The player with the most points at the end of this round won the game. Note: The Catch-Up round does not play, if the trailing player does not have enough points to be in catch-up range. Bonus Round In the bonus round, the winning player had 60 seconds to name nine songs by virtue of short clips of songs, also category titles still act as clues to each song. He/she could pass on a song but could come back to it if there was time left. If he/she missed, that player can still come back to the that song with time left over. Each correct answer won an increasingly valuable prize, but if the winning player named all nine songs before time ran out, he/she won a cash jackpot which started at $1,000 and grew by $500 for each day it was not won. The highest jackpot won was $10,500. Contestants stayed on until they won the jackpot or were defeated. Inventors Allan Reid & Mady Land Trivia This show replaced Top Card, another TNN show. YouTube Video Clips of 10 Seconds Category:Music Category:Themed Quiz